Japanese Patent Application No. 7-337717, filed Dec. 4, 1995, is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 1,2-dioxetane derivatives which can be used, for instance, as chemiluminescent reagents for immunoassays.
2. Discussion of Background
Conventionally, varieties of 1,2-dioxetane compounds have been synthesized, in particular, 1,2-dioxetane compounds substituted with a spiroadamantyl group at the 3 position thereof are known to be useful as chemiluminescent substrates, for instance, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications 5-21918 and 5-45590.
However, such conventional 1,2-dioxetane compounds cannot be said to be sufficiently thermally stable for use in practice, so that there has been a demand for an improved chemiluminescent compound.